This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To elucidate dynamin's oligomeric states and also nucleotide- and membrane-dependent dynamics in vitro using Fluorescence Correlation Spectroscopy. This is work is performed in collaboration with Dr. David Jameson's group from U. Hawaii.